here for the benefits
by recalcitrance
Summary: Sentuhan tangan si lelaki pada bagian kewanitaannya tak ubahnya tablet-tablet adiktif yang tidak perlu dibarengi dengan afeksi nyata. / "Apa kau suka padaku?" / Warnings inside


Naruto and its characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

* * *

 ** _here for the benefits_.**

 _Warning: AU,_ M for lime, explicit content, alur maju-mundur, underage free sex

.

.

Asap rokok mengepul di depan wajah gadis itu, bau amis menguar di udara. Mereka hanya sepasang anak SMP berumur 14 tahun, namun ruangan ini—kamar tidur si lelaki—menyimpan 1001 rahasia yang selamanya tidak boleh diketahui kedua pasang orangtua mereka.

Mungkin semua ini sudah terlalu jauh, tapi apa peduli mereka?

Nada-nada RnB dengan _beat_ pelan menari-nari di udara, memanjakan gendang telinga Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memeluk kaki telanjang teman perempuannya, Haruno Sakura, dengan begitu erat. Sangat erat, hingga organ kemaluannya secara langsung mendersik tungkai si perempuan. Wajah keduanya tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti, seolah apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan tidak menyimpan arti khusus bagi keduanya (dan tentu, mungkin saja itu adalah kenyataannya).

Rintik hujan menderas di luar sana, dinginnya menggigit kulit, namun mereka masih terpaku pada posisinya masing-masing. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berteman dengan Haruno Sakura semenjak mereka berumur lima tahun. Ritual kejar-kejaran dari pagi hingga malam, perlombaan menangkap jangkrik di musim panas, sampai mandi bersama dengan tubuh penuh noda sudah berkali-kali mereka lakukan saat kecil dahulu. Tentu, saat itu tubuh Sakura masih kecil dan lurus—kurang lebih sama seperti tubuh Sasuke sendiri, kecuali di area antara dua kaki. Pernah Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, apa itu yang diapit kedua pangkal pahanya? Mengapa mereka berbeda dengan miliknya sendiri?

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu, lantas berkata mungkin itu cangkang kerang.

Saat itu Sasuke terbelalak kaget. Mengapa ada cangkang kerang di tubuh Sakura? Apakah dia sedang sakit?

Lalu Sakura tertawa, sebelum menunjuk bagian selangkangan Sasuke. Katanya, kalau Sakura sakit, Sasuke juga pasti sakit, karena di antara kakinya ada satu cabe kecil.

Percapakan itu tidak lagi mereka ingat, namun eksistensinya memberikan ironi tersendiri. Cangkang kerang dan cabe kecil yang pernah mereka tertawakan kini mereka pakai sebagai satu-satunya perangkat pengisi lakuna hubungan yang mencandu.

Hingga dua tahun lalu, sesunguhnya Sasuke belum terlalu memperhatikan. Meski begitu, semuanya berubah ketika suatu hari Sakura muncul di depan kamarnya dengan baju renang terbaru. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, berputar di tempat, berkacak pinggang, kemudian berkata, "Menurutmu bagaimana, Sasuke- _kun_? Cantik, 'kan?"

Baju renang itu terlalu nakal untuk ukuran anak berumur 12 tahun. Namun, lebih dari itu, tubuh Sakura jauh lebih nakal dari apapun yang pernah Sasuke lihat. Dadanya sudah tumbuh tiga kali ukurannya sejak mereka pertama kali berkenalan, kulitnya yang—secara mengejutkan—sangat mulus tampak bersinar ditimpa sinar matahari, rambutnya yang digelung di belakang pun memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat eksotis.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengutuk Naruto yang sudah mengajaknya menonton film aneh-aneh.

Dan, demi Tuhan, ini perasaan apa? Mengapa perutnya kini dipenuhi kupu-kupu kecil berterbangan seenaknya? Dan ..., dan..., mengapa semua darahnya seperti berkumpul di _bagian bawah_ itu?

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..." saat itu Sakura berjalan mendekati teman lelakinya, lantas menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dengan bunyi berdebum yang tidak keduanya pedulikan. " _Itu_ -mu ... berdiri."

Beberapa menit lalu mereka baru saja melakukan kegiatan senggama mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak ada yang menghitung, tidak ada yang tahu sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan ini. Meski begitu, saat ini, tanpa konversasi berarti pun nyatanya Sasuke sudah khatam kapan Sakura ingin melakukan itu, dan kapan ia sedang tidak ingin. Sakura pun sudah hapal bagaimana Sasuke lebih menyukai _hand job_ dibandingkan _blow job_ , pun sudah sangat mengetahui berbagai langgam bercinta yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mempercepat klimaks keduanya.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih dengan romansa manis yang memabukkan, mereka hanyalah dua bocah yang penasaran, dua bocah yang haus akan dunia orang dewasa tanpa tahu apa esensi di baliknya. Semua ini hanyalah rentetan aksi pemuas lahiriah, tanpa ada makna berarti tersirat di dalamnya.

Setidaknya, itu menurut Sakura.

Menurut siswi kelas sembilan itu, ini semua hanya candu. Sentuhan tangan si lelaki pada bagian kewanitaannya tak ubahnya tablet-tablet adiktif yang tidak perlu dibarengi dengan afeksi nyata. Mungkin hubungan ini telah berevolusi menjadi tak ubahnya simbiosis mutualisme—dua pihak yang terlibat hanya saling memberi manfaat, tanpa perlu menambah pertalian dengan embel-embel lain.

Maka, ketika, seperti saat ini, Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura: "Apa kau suka padaku?" Sakura hanya mengisap batang rokoknya lamat-lamat, sebelum kemudian meniupnya dalam satu embusan panjang.

Tidak perlu dibalas, Sasuke sudah tahu jawabnya.

Toh, mereka adalah teman sedari kecil, sudah kelulu bukan, apabila mereka saling menyenangkan satu sama lain, tanpa harus meminta balasan?

Toh, Sasuke seharusnya paham, renjana tulus Sakura tidak akan pernah ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

* * *

apa ... ini

super eksplisit (?) dan sasusaku yg masih 14 tahun membuat diriku bersalah nulis ini hmm

yasudah, terima kasih yang sudah membaca *hugs*

feedback, saran atau apapun, sangat diterima di kolom review di bawah :)

* * *

Ohya! Kalo ada temen-temen yang ngirimin aku PM beberapa hari yang lalu (pede, emang ada gitu ya lol) maafff banget kalo gak kubales, aku gak sengaja nge-off-in fitur "accept private message" haha :(( maafin aku :( jadi PM-nya gak masuk ... kalau berkenan mungkin bisa dikirim lagi :)))


End file.
